Blizzard Frost
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: News of the pregnancy quickly spread across the region and people are out to grab the unborn baby. What of Yami's and Yugi's relationship? And Zorc's and Akefia's? What will happen to Atemu when he leaves his home only to come back to warn his family about the deadly blizzard that is coming? AU. (Summary sucks but I damn well try.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to the sequel to Mine! I was gonna wait to do this but an amazing friend, no, brother/sister, of mine requested it, so, here it is!**

 _ **My sis/bro is sadly sick so I wanted to post the first chapter/prologue for them. So, here's my get well soon gift to them hehe. Love ya.**_

 **This is dedicated to my friends, but mostly to my brother/sister who I love dearly. Without them, my stories and everything here wouldn't be here today. I don't think I would even be here today!**

 **Summary- News of the pregnancy quickly spread across the region and people are out to grab the unborn baby. What of Yami's and Yugi's relationship? And Zorc's and Akefia's? What will happen to Atemu when he leaves his home only to come back to warn his family about the deadly blizzard that is coming? AU. (Summary sucks but I damn well try.)**

 **Enjoy!**

Zorc couldn't believe what Yami just said...he was pregnant, with his child!

"No, no, no, no. I can't have you bare my children," Zorc said.

Yami glared at Zorc. "I know that. I didn't know that you could get pregnant at our first try!" he exclaimed before he suddenly turned green. He turned around and puked into the pushes, red fluid coming out.

Zorc sighed and went to Yami, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Zorc turned around and paled slightly as he saw Yugi. "I'll take care of Yami. I need to speak to you," he said in a firm tone.

Zorc gulped and nodded and let Yugi go to his mate. He saw Yami lean on Yugi and slowly fall asleep as Yugi picked him up.

"How did y-"

"Sleeping spell. See me in the backyard," Yugi said, his voice fading as he walked into the building.

Zorc sighed and walked to the back of his house and waited. He sighed again when he saw Yugi and stood up. "Well, what is it?" Zorc asked, bored.

"What happened while I was away?" Yugi asked.

Zorc blinked. "Nothing…" his head snapped back as Yugi punched him.

"What happened when I was out!?" Yugi asked again, his fangs elongated and so was his nails.

Zorc held his cheek and looked at Yugi and saw that he was pissed. "Okay! Okay! Just before I went to get Akefia, Yami let him use him as a stress reliever," he explained.

"Stress reliever?" Yugi repeated. "Wait, don't tell me…"

Zorc nodded. "He let me fuck him. But I didn't rape him, I swear!" he squealed and flinched as Yugi raised his hand. He was shocked though when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yugi giving him his hand. After a second or two, he took the help and got up.

Yugi sighed and gave a small smile. "Thanks for telling me," he said.

Zorc nodded. "Um, what are you gonna do?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to help take care of the baby. You are too, but right now, I'm gonna focus on me and Yami's relationship. You should to with Akefia and Atemu," Yugi said softly, pointing behind Zorc.

Zorc turned around and gasped as he saw Atemu's hurt and betrayed look. "Atemu, wait, oh not again!" he groaned as Atemu turned around and ran off.

Yugi smiled at Zprc sadly and patted his back before he returned into the house, going into his and Yami's room to get some rest and take care of Yami.

Zorc sighed and decided not to followed Atemu. After all, Atemu knows these forest like the back of his hand. With one more sad glance, Zorc walked back into the house and went to Akefia. He laid down and pulled Akefia close.

Akefia whined and snuggled closer, snoring lightly. Zorc smiled and let out a few silent tears before he fell asleep, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

 **()()()()()**

'He told me that he and Yami were only friends!' Atemu thought as angry tears surfaced his eyes. He was stomping for how far as possible.

He tensed and hissed when he felt someone look at him, turning around to show his fangs and nails. "How's there?!"

A dark chuckle came. "I should be the one asking since you are in incubus territory," the voice sing songy.

Atemu frowned and looked around and gasped when he saw how different the land was. "O-Oh boy.."

"Yup. Oh boy it is, deary," The voice purred. Atemu gasped and shivered as he felt something on his neck and quickly turned around yet he saw nothing.

"W-Whoever you are, come out, you coward!" Atemu called out.

"Coward? Me? Never!" the voice said and Atemu whimpered as his vision blackened and passed out.

Seth smirked and picked up his soon to be mate into his arms. He leaned down and sniffed Atemu's neck and purred at the pleasant scent he smelled. "Oh, you're totally mine," he whispered before he turned around and jumped away back to his base.

When Atemu woke up, he noticed that his vision was still black. He tried to look around and realized that he had a blindfold on. He growled and whimpered at the same time and jumped as he heard the same voice as earlier.

"Oh, what is that sound? Wait, is that my mate? Mm, I wonder what other noises he makes," the voice purred and Atemu jumped when he felt lips, a tongue, and fangs at his neck. He shivered and clenched his jaw, trying to stay calm. He was relieved when he heard a deeper voice growl at his kidnapper.

"Seth, that is enough. You can't take his energy," the voice said.

"But, Mahad..he's just so sexy and hot..not even a nibble?" Seth purred.

Mahad growled and pulled Seth away before he took off the blindfold. Atemu blinked and tried to clear away his vision. He blushed as he saw a brunette in front of him, crossing his arms and pouting at Mahad. Seth turned around and purred as he finally saw Atemu look at him.

"Seth, stop fucking him in your mind! We need him to get the unborn brat that Yami has," Mahad growled as he slapped Seth upside the head. Seth yelped and growled at Mahad. "I know, I know.."

Atemu's eyes widened at what he heard. "Why are you going after my brother's baby!?" he screeched.

Mahad turned around and glared. "We need it so that we can sacrifice it. A blizzard storm is coming because of the sin they have made," he hissed.

"What sin? My brother and friend didn't make any sins!" Atemu shouted as he tried to defend them.

Mahad growled and went to Atemu, pulling his head back by yanking his hair. "You can't have a baby with someone who isn't your mate!" he shouted.

Atemu yelped and Seth intervened. "Mahad, we don't need to hurt him. We just need the information," he said.

Mahad sighed and threw Atemu's head back before he turned around. "Send him the dungeon!" he said with such authority that Seth shivered. Mahad left with the door slightly opened.

Seth sighed and turned to Atemu, his eyes softened when they saw the fear in the young ones eyes. He went to Atemu and picked him up so that he didn't have to untie him and then retie him.

"Please, no, I just want to go home…" Atemu whimpered as Seth carried him to the dungeons., making Seth's heart hurt and want Atemu to stay in his arms so that he can be safe and warm.

"Listen Atemu..I can't stand Mahad anymore after what he had done to you. I'll keep you in the dungeons but at night, I'll come back and take you and myself out of this hell hole," Seth whispered, making the other vampires think that he's teasing Atemu.

"Why..Why are you helping me?" Atemu asked.

"Because when I first saw you, my heart yearned for you. And right then and there, I knew that you and I are destined to be mates," Seth explained, opening the door and gently setting Atemu on the small hay bed in the corner.

Atemu shivered at the cold floor and looked at Seth. "If..If you keep your promise and come back to get me and take me away from this hell hole and back home...we can talk more," he said.

Seth smiled and pecked Atemu's cheeks before he closed the door and left to go upstairs.

Atemu sighed and rested his aching head on the side, losing his eyes as he tried to ignore the skulls and the stench of death.

 **And there's the end of the first chapter of Blizzard Frost! I really hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zorc woke up when he heard retching. He frowned and opened his eyes and saw that Akefia wasn't in bed.

"Akefia?" Zorc called out.

He heard a groan in the bathroom and sighed. He got up and went to the room and saw Yami and Akefia vomiting in the toilet. Yugi was between them, trying to help out as best as possible.

Yugi looked up when he heard Zorc open the door and sighed in relief. "Thank Ra, Zorc. I've been here for about an hour. These two haven't stopped since they got here," he said.

"Maybe Isis should take a look at them?" Zorc said as he kneeled down and brushed Akefia's bangs away from his face.

Yugi nodded and set Yami into his arms as Yami finished vomiting. Zorc did the same with Akefia and took them to the living room. Zorc set Akefia down on one sofa as Yugi set Yami on the other.

Yami whimpered and held onto Yugi. "Y-Yugi.."

"What is it?" Yugi asked softly, stroking his hair.

"I-I'm so hungry...yet I'm not.." Yami said in a low whisper, his fangs enlarging as Yugi's neck came close. He bit down and whimpered as he drank Yugi's blood. He didn't want to but he had such a feeling that he had to, he couldn't just ignore it.

Yugi gasped as he felt Yami's fangs in his neck. He tried to pull back but Yami clung to him even more.

Zorc was outside with his phone calling Isis when he heard a thump. He frowned.

"Sorry Isis, but I think something's going on," Zorc said.

"Make sure that Yami doesn't drink any blood until I get there. I'm already out the door," Isis said before he hung up.

Zorc pocketed his phone and ran inside. He gasped when he saw Yugi on his knees, paling as Yami sucked his blood.

"Yami, no!" Zorc cried and ran to his friend. He somehow pulled Yami off of Yugi and pulled Yugi to the side. "Yugi, what happened?"

"Yami..Yami said he was hungry...but..but since he was whispering I had to lean down...he took advantage of that.." Yugi said, panting as if he ran a 5k run.

Zorc sighed. "Isis is coming, I'll get someone from the basement. Don't. Move." he said firmly before he got up and went inside. He ignored the bloody Yami that was crying softly and went downstairs.

In the basement, Zorc, Yami, and Atemu kept criminals who had a death sentence and hunters. Speaking of hunters, one of the female hunters looked up when she heard the door open and footsteps.

"So, why's the blood sucker here?" she snarled.

Zorc glared at the girl. "Shut up Vivian. And since you gave that compliment, you're coming with me," he growled, going into her cell and forced her up.

"Why?" Vivian mumbled.

"So that your blood can feed my friend," Zorc replied simply, dragging her upstairs.

Vivian growled. "Why should us human feed the dead?!" she shouted.

"First, we're not dead if we can touch, see, smell, taste, and hear. Second, don't yell at me!" Zorc shouted, slapping the girl.

Vivian groaned and grunted as Zorc threw her in front of Yugi. Vivian looked up and gasped as the devil looking vampire and scooted back on her bootie.

Yugi growled and narrowed his eyes to slits before he extended his fangs and lunged at Vivian. Vivian screamed and tried to push Yugi away but couldn't as Yui latched onto her neck and started to suck out her blood. It was only a matter of minutes that Vivian died, sucked dry.

"Gods, that helped a lot. Thanks Zorc," Yugi muttered as he wiped the extra blood from his lips and chin.

Zorc nodded and turned around when he heard a branch break. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Isis. "Thank Gods, you're here Isis. Come, come," he said as he gestured into the house.

Isis nodded and let Zorc lead her to the sick people. Her eyes widened at the bloody Yami and the pale Akefia. She got into her bag and pulled out a good sized bag of human blood given to her. She have the bag to Yami, who quickly started to feed from it.

Isis then turned around and quickly went to Akefia. His breathing was shallow and he was sweating. Zorc hadn't realized how bad it was until he looked at his mate closer. Isis took his temperature an gasped when it was at the hundreds. She went into her bag and grabbed a book and flipped to a page. She raised a hand and chanted a spell as she closed her eyes. She was using an x-ray spell and gasped as she saw fluid in Akefia's lungs.

Zorc frowned at the gasp. "What? What is it?" he asked.

Isis took her hand away and opened her eyes, closing the book. "He has fluids in his lungs. He has pneumonia. But, I have the medicine with me luckily," she said, digging into her bag again and pulling out a vile of medicine.

Zorc sighed in relief and nodded. Isis nodded back and gave the medicine to Akefia before he summoned an oxygen tank and mask. She put the mask on Akefia and turned on the machine. She then turned to Yami and started to examine him after he finished drinking the blood. "Ah, yes. You are pregnant," Isis said with a smiled. She turned to Yugi who came in when she was in the middle of the examination. "Congrats,"

Yugi sighed. "I'm not the father. Zorc is," he mumbled.

Isis gasped. "What? But, you know that that's a sin to the vampiric law, right?" she said.

Yami and Zorc lowered their heads. "We know...but, Zorc was having a bad day and I knew that he wasn't going to find Akefia before he exploded...so I let him use me," Yami mumbled.

Yugi sighed as well as Isis. "Well, I can help the three of you. If Yugi and Zorc and, well, you too Yami, agree, I can swap the DNA of the baby so that father is Yugi and the mother is Yami," Isis suggested.

"I agree!" Zorc quickly said as he put Akefia on his lap gently, smiling as Akefia snuggled into his chest.

"I would as well," Yugi said as he held Yami's hand. "And you Yami?"

"Will...Will it hurt the baby?" Yami asked.

Isis shook his head. "No. I just give the baby an injection while still in the womb. The DNA will switch as it grows," she explained.

Yami nodded. "Okay, I agree then," he said.

Isis nodded and smiled. "Good. I will be back in a few days," she said before she frowned. "Hey, where's Atemu? He always runs to me when I come over," she said.

Zorc frowned before his eyes widened. "Oh no..he ran away when he heard about me and Yami.." he whispered.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other before he looked at Zorc worriedly, who was looking out the window in worry and sadness. 'This is all our faults…'

 **()()()()()**

Atemu was asleep when he felt someone shake him. He gasped and snapped his eyes open, growling and about to headbutt the person until he saw that it was only Seth.

"You should have called out to me. I almost attacked you," Atemu mumbled as Seth untied his hands and feet.

"But you didn't, my sweet," Seth purred, pulling Atemu to his chest and kissed his forehead.

Atemu blushed and pushed him away slightly. "I said if you got my out of the hellhole and back to my territory that we'd talk," he mumbled.

Seth chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, right. Heh, sorry. Follow me," he said as he walked out of the dungeon.

Atemu nodded and followed the incubus. He frowned as he started to smell something that made him gag and made his eyes water. "Ew, what is that smell?" he asked.

"It's our dump. We put our victims when they are drained dead. It's my turn to take them out and that's how I'm gonna get us out of here," Seth said.

"Wait, you're going to drain and kill me?!" Atemu squeaked in fear.

"No, my love. You're just going to hide in the bag and I will take my horse to the farthest stream since the other rivers are ;getting filled up with bodies'" Seth said with a grin.

Atemu gagged. "I am not going in the bag," he growled.

Seth sighed and waved his hands in front of Atemu's eyes, making the younger one go unconscious and fall into Seth's arms. Seth put a cloth over Atemu's face and gently set Atemu inside the bag of dead bodies and attached it to his horse in the stables.

"Seth, what are you doing?" Mahad asked as he suddenly appeared behind him.

Seth yelped and looked behind him, pouting. "I told you not to scare me like that!And I'm taking out the dead bodies to the other river. Ours are getting over filled," he mumbled.

Mahad raised his brow. "Over filled? Huh, I guess Odion didn't eat today. Oh well. Good luck on your journey, I'm going to check on our prisoner," he said before he turned around and walked away.

Seth laughed nervously and waved before he turned around and jumped on his steed before snapping the reins. The horse neighed loudly before it started to run away from the castle. Seth didn't stop his horse until they were well out of the castle's sight. He smiled and jumped off the animal before he went to the bag. He got Atemu out and left the rest there.

Atemu groaned as he was shaken and woke up. "Seth...you jerky asshole," he growled as he was pulled into Seth's chest.

"Look, Mahad was coming, okay? But, we made it out. Come on, it's only a matter of minutes until he knows that we escaped," Seth said.

Atemu nodded and looked at the surroundings. "I know this place...it's the woods! I always go here when I'm upset but..this time I guess I went too far," he mumbled as he looked down. He felt really guilty about leaving his region and probably worried his brother and friend. He jumped when he felt Seth lift his chin up and gasped as Seth kissed him. He wanted to pull away but Seth's lips was so soft..he just couldn't. He wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and kissed him back.

Seth smiled and pulled back. "Atemu, I love you and I know that your family won't be angry. Come, we must get going," he said as he suddenly heard a loud roar from the direction of the castle.

Atemu blushed and nodded, letting Seth take his hand before he ran to the direction of his home. He knew that Seth was telling the truth and wouldn't lie to him and take advantage of him...right?

 **And there's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Akefia, Zorc, you need rest," Yami said as kneeled down to them, placing a hand on Zorc's knee. He had recovered from his vampiric morning sickness but he was very worried for his friend and his mate. They didn't eat anything, drink anything, or even move for that matter or sleep.

Zorc shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he mumbled.

Akefia sighed and snuggled into Zorc's chest. "C-Can I have some water please?" he asked.

Yami nodded and got up, going to his kitchen. He grabbed Akefia a small cup and filled it about three-fourths of the way with water before he walked back to Akefia. Akefia smiled and thanked Yami before he started to drink it. Zorc looked at Akefia and down his neck when he heard how the water went down his throat and into his stomach. He finally realized how hungry he was and licked his lips, his fangs getting longer. Akefia noticed and smiled, pulling back his hair. "Go ahead and eat," he whispered.

Zorc purred and pulled Akefia to his chest. He sniffed Akefia's neck before licking the area and sinking his fangs. Akefia gasped and moaned at the pleasurable pain he felt. Zorc growled as Akefia tried to move and held him still, his hands slipping under Akefia's shirt and playing with a nipple. Akefia moaned lightly and tilted his head, his hand over Zorc's over his shirt. Yugi and Yami both blushed and smiled before they slipped outside to give them privacy.

Yami blushed even darker before he looked up sharply, smelling and hearing something. "Hey Yugi, did you hear that?" he asked with a low growl.

Yugi looked up and nodded before he and Yami started to go over there slowly and quietly.

"Come on, Seth! We're close!"

"Wait, love. Something doesn't feel right.."

Just as the voice said that, Yami and Yugi lunged at the other two and pinned them down. Yami was about to chock the person under him until he noticed that it was Atemu. Relief flood into his system and hugged the young one. "Oh Atemu! You're back!"

Atemu smiled and hugged back. "Yeah..I kinda got kidnapped..but I got saved!" he explained before he widened his eyes. "Where's Zorc? I need to walk with you and him,"

Yami got up and helped Atemu up. "He's feeding from Akefia but I think he noticed you," he said before turning to Seth. "Who's this?"

Atemu blushed. "He's the one who saved me," he said.

"And I'm his future mate!" Seth added, grunting as Yugi pushed his face further into the ground.

"Quiet, incubus.." Yugi hissed, turning to Atemu. "What should I do with him?"

"Um, can you let him up? You're hurting him," Atemu said quickly when he saw Seth continuously wince.

Yugi frowned before he let go and stood up, going to Yami and wrapping his arms around his waist, hissing. "Mine.."

Seth rolled his eyes and thanked Atemu when he help him up and dusted hm off. "I'm not into Yami, I'm into my love," he purred, pulling Atemu close.

Atemu blushed and sighed, not resisting. During their travels, he had gotten used to Seth pulling him close. He actually loved Seth's warmth and snuggled close. Yami smiled softly at Atemu but glared at Seth. He let Yugi lead him inside and rolled his eyes as he saw Zorc kissing and licking Akefia's cheek.

"Zorc, someone is here to see you," Yami called, moving out of the way.

Zorc looked up and gasped as he saw his baby brother near the door but growled when he saw Seth. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, setting Akefia down and running to Seth and slamming him into the wall, almost choking him. "Sex sucker," he hissed.

Seth hissed as well. "You just called yourself a sex sucker, you outcast," he growled. Zorc extended his nails and was about to pierce right into Seth's heart until someone pushed him to the ground. "Zorc, stop, you aren't a killer, you're a hero!"

Zorc turned his head and saw his baby brother holding his arms. Tears were running down Atemu's tan face, making Zorc growl and let go of Seth. "I'm no hero," he muttered before he turned to Atemu and hugged him, Atemu hugging him back hard. "Where have you been, baby brother? I've been worried sick,"

"I accidently went into sex drived vampire territory," Atemu said before he turned to Seth. "Sorry. Seth and I think his name was Mahad kidnapped me and took me to their base. Mahad said that he wanted me to get to you and your child. He said that you and Yami commited a sin since you got him pregnant instead of Akefia."

Akefia blushed as he heard this. Zorc sighed and let Atemu go. "We already have Isis on the case. She's going to give Yami, well, the baby a shot to change the DNA from mine and Yami's to his and Yugi's. It'll take a few days at most," he said. He looked at Yami and Yugi sympathetically as he heard Yami whimper and Yugi hug him tight.

"That's good to know but will that be enough to stop the deadly Blizzard coming our way?" Atemu asked. Zorc frowned and looked at his brother in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? Atemu, there hasn't been snow here in decades," Zorc tried to reason.

Seth glared and stood up, pulling Atemu back to his chest. "Well, that's changing. From what Mahad's wife, Anzu, said, a blizzard is coming because of your sins! The gods know what you have done and we need to sacrifice the brat!" he shouted.

Atemu turned to Seth and glared. "Tone it down. Now," he growled.

Seth growled back but bit his tongue. Atemu sighed and turned to his brother and roommate. "I'm sorry. He's just upset," he said before he shivered as a sudden air wave hit him as well as Yami. Zorc looked at Yugi in worry as he tried to warm up his brother. Yugi tried to warm Yami up as well but they kept getting colder. Zorc handed Atemu to Seth and looked out the window and gasped as he in the distance his lands get frozen. "Guys, get your stuff, we're leaving," he said as he back away from the window and started packing his and Atemu's bag.

"T-The blizzard his here, i-isn't it?" Atemu asked as Seth helped him to his room. Zorc nodded and Yugi helped Yami to their room to pack. The blizzard was only minutes away from the house and the newborn vampires were starting to freeze. "Guys, come on!" Zorc shouted as he grabbed his and Akefia's thing and running down the stairs. He grabbed Akefia and made him wrap his legs and arms around his neck and waist. Akefia shivered at the cold and held Zorc tight.

Atemu was reaching for a photo of him and his family together before Seth grabbed him and his stuff before he left. "N-No...the picture.." Atemu whispered as he tried to reach for it but Seth was too fast and didn't hear his plea to get it.

Once everyone grabbed their things, they went out the back and ran towards the middle the forest where Isis lived. Atemu, Yami, and Akefia started to get warmer as they got closer and could finally run of their own, well, Yami and Atemu. When they made it to the big house, Zorc smashed the door open. "Isis, get your ass in here!" he shouted.

Isis ran to the front and glared at Zorc. "You owe me a new door. What the hell do you want?" she asked. As Zorc was explaining the situation, Akefia saw a familiar looking yet small women behind Isis, looking at them shyly. Akefia smiled and waved at her. "Hi. I'm Akefia. What's your name?" he asked.

The women blushed and hid behind Isis even more. Isis sighed and pushed the women to Akefia. "Talk to him Ishizu. He's human too," she said. Akefia perked up. "You're human?" Ishizu nodded before she shyly took Akefia's hand and took him away. "I'm Ishizu. I'm Isis's girlfriend. I'm guessing you're Zorc's lover?" Ishizu asked.

Akefia nodded and started to talk about many things. When Zorc and the others came to them, they couldn't help but smile softly at the cute sight. Akefia and Ishizu were curled up and sleep together. Akefia was holding Ishizu tight as if he was protecting a baby sister he never had. Zorc turned to the group and signaled them to leave the two alone. They nodded and went to the kitchen, everyone sitting down and relaxing for a little bit. After about half an hour and a few ukes asleep, Yugi looked up at the group. "What are we gonna do now?"

 **And there's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but my mind isn't in today. But, just as an idea update, I do have a new story coming. Probably three chapters, but we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Akefia, Zorc, you need rest," Yami said as kneeled down to them, placing a hand on Zorc's knee. He had recovered from his vampiric morning sickness but he was very worried for his friend and his mate. They didn't eat anything, drink anything, or even move for that matter or sleep.

Zorc shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he mumbled.

Akefia sighed and snuggled into Zorc's chest. "C-Can I have some water please?" he asked.

Yami nodded and got up, going to his kitchen. He grabbed Akefia a small cup and filled it about three-fourths of the way with water before he walked back to Akefia. Akefia smiled and thanked Yami before he started to drink it. Zorc looked at Akefia and down his neck when he heard how the water went down his throat and into his stomach. He finally realized how hungry he was and licked his lips, his fangs getting longer. Akefia noticed and smiled, pulling back his hair. "Go ahead and eat," he whispered.

Zorc purred and pulled Akefia to his chest. He sniffed Akefia's neck before licking the area and sinking his fangs. Akefia gasped and moaned at the pleasurable pain he felt. Zorc growled as Akefia tried to move and held him still, his hands slipping under Akefia's shirt and playing with a nipple. Akefia moaned lightly and tilted his head, his hand over Zorc's over his shirt. Yugi and Yami both blushed and smiled before they slipped outside to give them privacy.

Yami blushed even darker before he looked up sharply, smelling and hearing something. "Hey Yugi, did you hear that?" he asked with a low growl.

Yugi looked up and nodded before he and Yami started to go over there slowly and quietly.

"Come on, Seth! We're close!"

"Wait, love. Something doesn't feel right.."

Just as the voice said that, Yami and Yugi lunged at the other two and pinned them down. Yami was about to chock the person under him until he noticed that it was Atemu. Relief flood into his system and hugged the young one. "Oh Atemu! You're back!"

Atemu smiled and hugged back. "Yeah..I kinda got kidnapped..but I got saved!" he explained before he widened his eyes. "Where's Zorc? I need to walk with you and him,"

Yami got up and helped Atemu up. "He's feeding from Akefia but I think he noticed you," he said before turning to Seth. "Who's this?"

Atemu blushed. "He's the one who saved me," he said.

"And I'm his future mate!" Seth added, grunting as Yugi pushed his face further into the ground.

"Quiet, incubus.." Yugi hissed, turning to Atemu. "What should I do with him?"

"Um, can you let him up? You're hurting him," Atemu said quickly when he saw Seth continuously wince.

Yugi frowned before he let go and stood up, going to Yami and wrapping his arms around his waist, hissing. "Mine.."

Seth rolled his eyes and thanked Atemu when he help him up and dusted hm off. "I'm not into Yami, I'm into my love," he purred, pulling Atemu close.

Atemu blushed and sighed, not resisting. During their travels, he had gotten used to Seth pulling him close. He actually loved Seth's warmth and snuggled close. Yami smiled softly at Atemu but glared at Seth. He let Yugi lead him inside and rolled his eyes as he saw Zorc kissing and licking Akefia's cheek.

"Zorc, someone is here to see you," Yami called, moving out of the way.

Zorc looked up and gasped as he saw his baby brother near the door but growled when he saw Seth. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, setting Akefia down and running to Seth and slamming him into the wall, almost choking him. "Sex sucker," he hissed.

Seth hissed as well. "You just called yourself a sex sucker, you outcast," he growled. Zorc extended his nails and was about to pierce right into Seth's heart until someone pushed him to the ground. "Zorc, stop, you aren't a killer, you're a hero!"

Zorc turned his head and saw his baby brother holding his arms. Tears were running down Atemu's tan face, making Zorc growl and let go of Seth. "I'm no hero," he muttered before he turned to Atemu and hugged him, Atemu hugging him back hard. "Where have you been, baby brother? I've been worried sick,"

"I accidently went into sex drived vampire territory," Atemu said before he turned to Seth. "Sorry. Seth and I think his name was Mahad kidnapped me and took me to their base. Mahad said that he wanted me to get to you and your child. He said that you and Yami commited a sin since you got him pregnant instead of Akefia."

Akefia blushed as he heard this. Zorc sighed and let Atemu go. "We already have Isis on the case. She's going to give Yami, well, the baby a shot to change the DNA from mine and Yami's to his and Yugi's. It'll take a few days at most," he said. He looked at Yami and Yugi sympathetically as he heard Yami whimper and Yugi hug him tight.

"That's good to know but will that be enough to stop the deadly Blizzard coming our way?" Atemu asked. Zorc frowned and looked at his brother in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean? Atemu, there hasn't been snow here in decades," Zorc tried to reason.

Seth glared and stood up, pulling Atemu back to his chest. "Well, that's changing. From what Mahad's wife, Anzu, said, a blizzard is coming because of your sins! The gods know what you have done and we need to sacrifice the brat!" he shouted.

Atemu turned to Seth and glared. "Tone it down. Now," he growled.

Seth growled back but bit his tongue. Atemu sighed and turned to his brother and roommate. "I'm sorry. He's just upset," he said before he shivered as a sudden air wave hit him as well as Yami. Zorc looked at Yugi in worry as he tried to warm up his brother. Yugi tried to warm Yami up as well but they kept getting colder. Zorc handed Atemu to Seth and looked out the window and gasped as he in the distance his lands get frozen. "Guys, get your stuff, we're leaving," he said as he back away from the window and started packing his and Atemu's bag.

"T-The blizzard his here, i-isn't it?" Atemu asked as Seth helped him to his room. Zorc nodded and Yugi helped Yami to their room to pack. The blizzard was only minutes away from the house and the newborn vampires were starting to freeze. "Guys, come on!" Zorc shouted as he grabbed his and Akefia's thing and running down the stairs. He grabbed Akefia and made him wrap his legs and arms around his neck and waist. Akefia shivered at the cold and held Zorc tight.

Atemu was reaching for a photo of him and his family together before Seth grabbed him and his stuff before he left. "N-No...the picture.." Atemu whispered as he tried to reach for it but Seth was too fast and didn't hear his plea to get it.

Once everyone grabbed their things, they went out the back and ran towards the middle the forest where Isis lived. Atemu, Yami, and Akefia started to get warmer as they got closer and could finally run of their own, well, Yami and Atemu. When they made it to the big house, Zorc smashed the door open. "Isis, get your ass in here!" he shouted.

Isis ran to the front and glared at Zorc. "You owe me a new door. What the hell do you want?" she asked. As Zorc was explaining the situation, Akefia saw a familiar looking yet small women behind Isis, looking at them shyly. Akefia smiled and waved at her. "Hi. I'm Akefia. What's your name?" he asked.

The women blushed and hid behind Isis even more. Isis sighed and pushed the women to Akefia. "Talk to him Ishizu. He's human too," she said. Akefia perked up. "You're human?" Ishizu nodded before she shyly took Akefia's hand and took him away. "I'm Ishizu. I'm Isis's girlfriend. I'm guessing you're Zorc's lover?" Ishizu asked.

Akefia nodded and started to talk about many things. When Zorc and the others came to them, they couldn't help but smile softly at the cute sight. Akefia and Ishizu were curled up and sleep together. Akefia was holding Ishizu tight as if he was protecting a baby sister he never had. Zorc turned to the group and signaled them to leave the two alone. They nodded and went to the kitchen, everyone sitting down and relaxing for a little bit. After about half an hour and a few ukes asleep, Yugi looked up at the group. "What are we gonna do now?"

 **And there's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but my mind isn't in today. But, just as an idea update, I do have a new story coming. Probably three chapters, but we'll see.**


End file.
